


lately

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lately Sarah noticed something is off with her husband





	lately

“I’m worried about you”Sarah said to her husband 

“Why?”Monte asked her 

“You seem more tired than usual lately”Sarah observes 

“Works been keeping me busy babe”Monte says 

“Get some sleep in too”Sarah reminds him 

“Thanks for the reminder”Monte kisses her softly 

“Just looking out for my man”Sarah states 

“Well I have an amazing wife”Monte states into her eyes 

“You’re just saying that”Sarah chuckled 

“I take you for granted sometimes I shouldn’t but I’ll spend more time appreciating you”Monte tells her


End file.
